penny_dreadfulfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WarBlade/Non-humans
The non-humans are piling up, and as we get into some grey areas there have been a few back and forth edits, so what I think we should do is to set some standards and stick to them. So far the majority of the monsters on screen have all been human, but changed to be something else. Still, I think it's fair to run with werewolves and vampires seeing as those have changed a long way. Nightcomers start getting sketchy, as these are apparently humans who have essentially been "turned to the dark side" and are being sustained and empowered more by what they do than by a biological shift. At the same time they look pretty non-human, so I've gone along with edits approaching them as a new species. Daywalkers, on the other hand, still have their humanity even though one lived to about three-hundred and had a green eye, and a yellow eye. And then there's Dorian in same boat, again a human being sustained by a dark power. Not to be forgotten are Frankenstein's creations, all human parts brought back from the dead. So what to do... Moving on from the demonic forces, werewolves, and vampires, which we generally agree on, there are: ;Nightcomers I'm starting to think that referring to them as a new species is a mistake. Maybe they should be referred to as human seeing as they're genetically unchanged, but just corrupted by the dark power they wield. Being a nightcomer is a role they have taken on more than a biological change. ;Daywalkers I think these are best left as human, again because their use of the occult is what gives them longevity. "Daywalker" appears to be something of a life choice. Also Vanessa might be considered a nascent daywalker, but she has yet to identify with that title. ;Dorian Gray Still human, in a sense. Like the daywalkers and nightcomers, a dark power sustains him. ;Reanimated humans Still human, although prefacing them with "reanimated" clarifies their coming back from the dead. If this suits everyone, we can keep running with it. And finally, to further remove confusion, I might make some infobox changes to get rid of "Species" and replace it with something else. "Origin" maybe, unless someone has a better idea. Species is a bit awkward insofar as all these human-but-not-quite characters are concerned. Additionally, species names are common nouns and shouldn't be capitalised, for example cat, dog, human... and vampire. This is an English language standard. Please comment below and offer your thoughts on the matter. :Update: I was only going to run this blog for a week, but due to the limited number of responses I've held off in the hope that some more replies might eventuate. That doesn't look like it's going to happen. Meanwhile there is a project to overhaul the infobox markup in the pipeline that will be difficult to proceed with while this discussion sits. I'm going to have to give up on holding it open beyond the weekend and just run with whatever views have been expressed thus far, and whatever comes in in the next 12 hours. ( 06:19, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ) Have at it. :Update: There have been no further replies. With that I'll take the opinions of two against one to remove Species from the infobox. This won't affect the subsequent discussion that arose about Vanessa Ives. That entry can be left blank for the moment in the hope that an episode clarifies her status. 21:02, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts